rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stein um Stein
Stein um Stein is the ninth track of Reise, Reise. A slow monologue about someone building a little house to entomb his victim alive, a possible interpretation of Edgar Allan Poe's The Cask of Amontillado. The riff during the chorus resembles the riff after the second chorus in Rosenrot. It was originally going to be the first single from Reise, Reise but was dropped in favor of "Mein Teil". Another interpretation is that the song refers to the Berlin Wall and the former East German government; until the end of 1989, East Germans were not readily allowed into the capitalist West. Lyrics & Translation Ich habe Pläne große Pläne Ich baue dir ein Haus Jeder Stein ist eine Träne Und du ziehst nie wieder aus Ja ich baue ein Häuschen dir Hat keine Fenster keine Tür Innen wird es dunkel sein Dringt überhaupt kein Licht hinein Ja ich schaffe dir ein Heim Und du sollst Teil des Ganzen sein Stein um Stein mauer ich dich ein Stein um Stein Ich werde immer bei dir sein Ohne Kleider ohne Schuh Siehst du mir bei der Arbeit zu Mit den Füßen im Zement Verschönerst du das Fundament Draußen wird ein Garten sein Und niemand hört dich schreien Stein um Stein mauer ich dich ein Stein um Stein Ich werde immer bei dir sein Welch ein Klopfen welch ein Hämmern Draußen fängt es an zu dämmern Alle Nägel stehen stramm Wenn ich sie in dein Leibholz Ramm – Stein um Stein mauer ich dich ein Stein um Stein Und keiner hört dich schreien I have plans big plans I'm going to build you a house Every stone will be a tear And you'll never move out again Yeah I'm going to build a little house for you with no windows no door It'll be dark inside No light will get in at all Yeah I'll make you a home And you are to be a part of it all Stone by stone I wall you in Stone by stone I'll always be with you Without clothes without shoes You watch me working With your feet in cement You brighten up the foundation Outside there will be a garden And no one will hear you scream Stone by stone I wall you in Stone by stone I'll always be with you What a pounding what a hammering Outside it's starting to get dark 1 All of the nails stand at attention when I ram them into your body-wood 2 Stone by stone I wall you in Stone by stone And nobody will hear you scream Translation notes 1 The verb "dämmern" actually means "to get light (at dawn)" or "to get dark (at dusk)", and as there is no mention of time, it is not clear which is meant. 2 There is a pun in this line. The verb "rammen" means "to ram". Because of the German conjugation and word order, the line is ended with "ramm'". When connected with the next word Till sings, it becomes "Ramm-STEIN". de:Stein um Stein es:Stein um Stein